OUAH: Papyrisk family
by J-Farraday
Summary: Papyrus and Frisk are young parents. Papyrus is a person who doesn't have for habit to sleep much. But when he becomes a father, he soon realizes that he'll need to revise his sleeping habits. Not only for his own well-being, but for the baby's as well! Nothing much, just some Papyrisk cuteness. :)


**This one-shot is normally related to my "Handplates" AU fanfiction, and takes place three years before the De-Code. But if you turn out to be a Papyrisk shipper, this story can also be enjoyed as a thing on its own. So even though it's a prequel short to my fanfic, it doesn't have to be, and thus you don't need to read the "Once Upon A Handplate" story to understand this one. :) **

**It's basically some fluff about Papyrus and Frisk. After the skeleton became a father, he realizes that he needs to revise his sleeping habits.**

**I own nothing. "Undertale" and its characters belong to Toby Fox. I just own Noelle (who has _nothing to do_ with the Noelle from Deltarune). **

* * *

Frisk smiled as she put her daughter, Noelle, in her cradle. After about thirty minutes, she managed to make her fall asleep again. Noelle was born two weeks ago and already had a bit of brown hair on the top of her head. Her eyes were still blue for the moment, and Frisk wondered if they'd eventually turn into another color or not. Seeing that Noelle was in a deep sleep, Frisk quietly exited the baby's room and went down the stairs. Papyrus was currently in the kitchen, so Frisk decided to join him. So far, he was doing his best to take care of their child. The past few days, when Noelle cried at nights, he would tell Frisk to not get up and that he got this. As Frisk was about to enter the kitchen, she gasped as she saw Papyrus lying unconscious on the floor.  
"Papyrus!"  
Frisk knelt down to him and gently shook him. After a few moments, the skeleton opened his eyes, meeting the worried look of his human wife, and slowly sat down. Papyrus rubbed his forehead, since he hit it when he fell on the floor. Frisk put her hand over his shoulder and asked:  
"Papyrus... how are you feeling?"  
"I... I'M OKAY… THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS DOING OKAY..!" - Papyrus tried to sound sure like usual, but his tired tone gave him away.  
"No, you're not okay." - Frisk shook her head - "You're tired. Just tell me, when was the last time you slept?"  
"I... I BELIEVE IT WAS THREE NIGHTS AGO."  
"W-what? You mean, you hadn't slept about __seventy-two hours__ in a row?!" - Frisk gasped - "You want to exhaust yourself to death, or what?! What were you even thinking?"  
"YOU HAVE BEEN TIRED TOO, TAKING CARE OF NOELLE THE DAY, WHILE I WORK AT THE AMBASSY. SO, I HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING TO TAKE CARE OF NOELLE AT NIGHT FOR YOU!" - Papyrus explained.  
"Papyrus, you didn't have to do that… especially not at stake of your own health." - Frisk sighed - "That will not do. Now, you're going upstairs and you'll have some sleep."  
Papyrus already didn't sleep much, his nights always being short. Now that Noelle was born, he slept even less, but Frisk wouldn't allow that. Papyrus wanted to reject Frisk's request and started to protest:  
"BUT WHO'LL MAKE THE DINNER THEN? NO, I MUST STAY AWAKE TO-"  
"I will make it, you're not in the state to cook anything." - Frisk said, then took Papyrus' gloved hands in hers - "Look, I know you're driven by good intentions. But you must stop this. If you don't revise your sleeping habits, the lack of rest will catch up on you and you'll pass out again."  
"BUT-"  
"Papyrus, and what if next time you faint while holding Noelle in your arms? You'll hurt her. Your lack of sleep is dangerous for __both__ of you." - Frisk said seriously.  
"I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT…" - Papyrus' eyesockets widened as he imagined the scene - "OH MY, I AM NOT BEING A GOOD FATHER THEN, AM I?"  
Frisk smiled at him and reassured him, gently squeezing his hands.  
"That's not true. You're learning, just like I am. Parenthood did take us by surprise, after all."  
That was true. Frisk and Papyrus had no idea that they ever could have a child together. The idea of two beings of different species conceiving a child was far to be an obvious one. But when Frisk found out that there was another SOUL inside her, Toriel explained that hybrids had existed before and thus, it __was__ possible for a human and a monster (depending which type) to have a child. So of course, Noelle's coming to this world was something unexpected. Unexpected, but not unwelcome.  
"If we want to take good care of Noelle, we must take care of ourselves too." - Frisk said with a smile - "Come on, let's get you to bed."  
She then stood up and helped Papyrus to stand up too.  
"ALRIGHT, FRISK. I GUESS A COUPLE OF SLEEPING HOURS WON'T HURT."  
"It'll only do you good."  
Frisk held Papyrus' arm tightly, to secure him just in case, as they went up the stairs. Papyrus didn't bother to keep up apparences and fell on his bed, sighing in contentement as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was litterally exhausted. With a content smile, Frisk covered him with the blanket and then planted a small kiss on his forehead, on the same spot he hit when he fainted. It was mere seconds later that Papyrus drifted to deep sleep.

It was when Papyrus felt the mattress move next to him that he woke up. He opened his eyes, seeing that Frisk laid down next to him, with a tired face. Frisk noticed and apologized:  
"Sorry, I woke you up…"  
"IT'S OKAY. WHAT TIME IS IT?" - Papyrus asked.  
"It's quarter past two, in the morning." - Frisk replied.  
"HUH? DID I REALLY SLEEP THAT LONG?"  
It was about half past six in the afternoon when Frisk had put him to bed.  
"Well, you slept almost eight hours. It's about the time one usually sleeps in a night." - Frisk shrugged.  
"IT'S STILL STRANGE… I SLEPT THROUGH THE ENTIRE EVENING." - Papyrus commented.  
"And you didn't even hear Noelle cry." - Frisk added.  
"SHE CRIED? WHEN WAS THAT?"  
"It was about twenty minutes ago. She's asleep now, I just came from her room."  
"THAT'S WHY YOU LOOK TIRED." - Papyrus remarked, gently tracing one dark circle under Frisk's eye - "THAT WAS WHY I-"  
"I know, Papyrus." - Frisk interrupted him - "But if we want to do things right, I think a shedule is required. A pretty simple one: each night, we switch."  
"BUT YOU ALREADY ARE VERY VERY BUSY TAKING CARE OF NOELLE WHILE I'M GONE!" - Papyrus protested.  
Frisk made a gesture, indicating him that he should lower his voice a bit, to not wake Noelle up. Papyrus brought his hand to his mouth, realizing his forgetfulness, and whispered a 'sorry'.  
"Papyrus, in the day, I can always nap in between the baby's cries." - Frisk said - "While you, you can't do that while you're at the ambassy. So, don't worry too much about me not getting enought sleep."  
"WELL... IF YOU REALLY INSIST, AND IF IT'S TO AVOID DANGER FOR OUR DAUGHTER, THEN I GUESS I CAN SLEEP SOME MORE." - Papyrus agreed.  
"I like that better."  
Frisk then laid her head on Papyrus' shoulder and closed her eyes. Papyrus took care to switch off the night light. After a moment, he said:  
"NOELLE WILL HAVE GREEN EYES."  
"How do you know..?"  
"I... 'SAW' IT ONCE."  
"I can't wait to see those eyes too." - Frisk said tiredly but smiled.  
Papyrus then rubbed his teeth against Frisk's hair (his way to kiss) and said:  
"I LOVE YOU, HUMAN WIFE."  
"Love you too…" - Frisk replied as she burried her face into his shirt.  
And like this, within seconds, she fell asleep. It took a bit longer for Papyrus to join her in the world of dreams (since he wasn't used to go back to sleep right after waking up), but he eventually did. Soon, their two SOULS - one white and one red - shone in the dark room together.

* * *

**A/N: I really love the Papyrisk ship! I picture Papyrus and Frisk to have a very sweet relationship. 3 I think pure and healthy relationships are becoming rarer in fiction, which is a pity. That's why this one-shot is basically so… sweet and fluffy. I love fluff! :D**

**I know that normally a human's Soul isn't supposed to shine like it did here, but the image of it in my head was just so cute and I couldn't resist! =^w^= But in my story, it still can be justified by the fact that Papyrus and Frisk's Souls had bonded at some point which had as consequence that Frisk could eventually dreamshare with Papyrus. **

**Anyway, it was the first prequel Papyrisk one-shot written for my main fanfic (but most of them can be read as individual stories), and I have yet MANY Papyrisk stories that I have yet to publish on this site! There's yet a lot to come about this couple! :) **


End file.
